


That's Really Gay™

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, blatant disregard for how actual relationships work, eliza is here for like two seconds, google translate french, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the ot4 get their shit together</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Really Gay™

Alex and John have been dating for two months. Those two months have been spent somehow managing to become even more disgustingly in love with each day that passes. Hercules and Lafayette just kind of watched it happen, not sure if it was cute or sickening. They were all still friends, though, and Alex and John weren't that sappy when they were all together, so it was fine. It was all fine until one day when John woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat with tears in his eyes because of a dream.

The dream wasn't a bad one, but that had been the problem. In the dream, John and Alex were on a date alone, but then Hercules and Lafayette showed up and apologized for being so late. They both kissed Alex and John, and it was a date with the four of them. John woke up feeling lonely that he didn't already have that. John woke up feeling guilty that he'd even thought that.

That was two weeks ago, and John's developing feelings for his two other best friends haven't gone away. He's just started admitting to them and worrying about how to tell Alex when Alex stops talking to John entirely. John doesn't think anything of it when it's only one day passed. Sometimes Alex works through the day and falls asleep at his computer, wakes up, keeps working, and repeats the cycle. John thinks it's one of those days. After three days though, John adds that to the list of things he has to be worried about right now.

"Eliza, do you know what's wrong with Alex?" John asks Eliza in their seventh period French class. Alex and Lafayette aren't there. Lafayette is not allowed to be in this class because they come from France and it was their first language, and Alex was forced to tranfer after the teacher figured out he spoke it fluently. Hercules is there though, sitting in the other corner of the room, fast asleep.

"I don't know. I asked him to hang out with us today and he got really panicky and ran away," Eliza whispers back, scribbling down the notes written on the board.

"I think he's avoiding me."

"I'll talk to him," Eliza promises when the teacher turns to write on the board.

"You're my savior."

John is lying in his bed later, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating how dead he'll be if he admits his feelings about Laf and Herc to Alex, when his phone goes off.

 **eliza** : so I found out what's happening with alex

 **john** : whAT IS IT

 **eliza** : I can't tell you

 **john** : :^(

 **eliza** : like it's really important and alex needs to tell you himself

 **john** : do you know when he plans to tell me?

 **john** : are you allowed tell me that

 **eliza** : he said he'd do it tonight

Right on cue, there's a knock on his bedroom window. Alex is standing on his balcony, his hair a mess and tears running down his face. John rushes to the window, opening the latch to let him in. Alex practically falls into his arms, clinging to John like he's the only thing he has. John's legs crumble under the weight, bringing them both to kneel on the floor.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you all weekend and today," Alex whispers into his shoulder.

"It's okay, you're okay. Do you want to tell me why?"

"In a minute, I want to have this as long as I can."

"Okay?" John says confusedly.

Eventually, Alex pulls away, looking John in the eyes. John's hands are resting on Alex's waist, Alex's arms grasping at John's neck.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"I love you, John. It's just that, I may or may not also love not only you?"

"What?" John asked confusedly.

"I may or may not like with Hercules and Laf a little more than what could be considered platonic, John. Yes, I know this is a dick move because you've been really stressed lately, but I love you so much so I had to tell you because I would be lying to you if I didn't."

"Oh my god," John breathes. He's trying not to laugh at the hilarity of the situation. He lets go of Alex, stands up, and runs his hand through his own hair, pacing around his room.

"I'm sorry, John," Alex apologizes sincerely, more tears filling his eyes and falling down his face.

"Don't you see, Alex? The reason that I've been so stressed lately is because I like Hercules and Laf, too. I just didn't know how to tell you because I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if I lost you," John explains, letting himself laugh only slightly. Alex joins him, giggling quietly and wiping his tears. Alex stands up, pulling John into his arms. John smiles into his neck, hugging back tightly.

"This is really gay," Alex mutters.

"So are we, it's chill."

They spend the rest of the night just talking about Hercules and Lafayette before Alex has to leave to go back home. John watches fondly as he sneaks his way down the steps from his balcony.

Oh, they're so fucked.

The next day at school, Alex and John are as glued to each other as before, much to everyone's relief. They try not to let their newly revealed feelings for their best friends fester too much, but at lunch when Lafayette sets their tray down on the table between them and throws their arms around both of them, they just about explode.

"What's wrong with you two today?" Lafayette asks, swaying the two of them with their arms.

"Nothing, Laf," Alex tries to protest.

"You cannot lie to me, Alexander," they say, and Alex, always looking to prove something, almost finds himself admitting right then and there that he is lying to them right now just to prove them wrong.  
  
"I'll tell you eventually, I promise," is what he settles on saying.

"And you, John?"

"I'll tell you eventually, I promise," John repeats Alex.

Lafayette rolls their eyes, moving across from the two of them and sitting down, eyeing them both suspiciously. They shrug, diving into their styrofoam bowl of buttered noodles that they always seem to love so much. Alex and John just watch them, faces red up to their ears.

"What's wrong with them?" Hercules asks Lafayette, sitting down and joining them.

"They'll tell us eventually," Lafayette mocks. John and Alex roll their eyes.

From then on, Lafayette and Hercules are hell-bent on figuring out their secret. Hercules has asked everybody they know by the time school is over. Hercules even went as far as to tweet the school's official student twitter asking if anyone who ran it knew and if they could ask around.

It's two days after that when Lafayette jumps on Alex's back in the middle of their gym class and tackles him to the ground. Alex already didn't need this, but now he's brusied from the hard smack against the gym floor.

"Tell me what you aren't telling me!" They scream, holding Alex to the ground. Alex tries to stand but Lafayette has him trapped.

"Lafayette, I can't."

Lafayette rolls off of him. "Why not?"

"It's just something that me and John need to find a way to tell you on our own time. You and Herc will be the first ones we tell." That's a lie, technically. Both John and Alex had already told all three of the Schuyler sisters, who are all already drafting the vows for their wedding.

Then their gym coach blows the whistle, yelling for them to run two laps for slacking off.

On the next day, Friday, one week from Halloween, John and Alex go last minute costume shopping. Hercules and Lafayette go with them, but they already have their costumes. They're just here for the ride.

"How's this one?" Alex asks, stepping out in a foam pumpkin suit that makes him look fucking stupid. Hercules has to brace himself against a counter, laughing so hard he's almost in tears Lafayette is doing the same from behind the counter, smacking the top of it.

"What's so funny?" John asks, stepping out in a pirate costume. They all stop laughing.

The pirate costume is pretty flimsy. It's made out of the cheap costume fabric that makes you feel like you have a rash but you just can't see it, but it somehow looks like it's worth something on John. The brown pants cling to John's legs down to his mid-shin, defining his thighs in a way that makes all three of them sweat. There's a white shirt tucked into the pants, and it's unbuttoned all the way down to John's navel. It's all in all a pretty basic costume, but damn if he couldn't wear it well.

" _La monogamie est vraiment une chienne parfois_ ," Lafayette mumbles. Alex's head whips away from John to Lafayette, who stutters about having to excuse themselves. Hercules chases after them.

"Holy shit, John," Alex whispers. John raises an eyebrow at him, obviously not knowing that Alex was talking about.

"I swear to god, you are taking that French class for nothing," Alex remarks.

"Just tell me what they said!"

"They said, and I quote, 'monogamy really is a bitch sometimes'."

"How would I have ever learned that sentence in my French class?"

"Are you even listening to me, John?"

"Yes, but I'm just saying I don't understand how I would have learned that in French class when—" Alex kisses him. John snorts slightly and kisses him back.

"I think we should tell them," Alex tells John when the separate.

"When?" He can hear Lafayette and Hercules' voices approaching them.  
  
"Now." John smiles slyly and nods. Alex kisses him one more time as a good luck, then turns to the other two.

"Lafayette, can you come help me find a different costume while our dear Hercules stays with John?" Alex says, undoing the velcro back of the pumpkin costume and stepping out of it. Lafayette glances worriedly at Hercules before nodding at Alex.

"Why do I have to stay with John?" Hercules asks. John peeks out of the curtain, gasping mock offense.

"Because he might get kidnapped now let's go, Laf," Alex explains, dragging Lafayette by the hand into one of the aisles.

They just look in silence for a few minutes, only speaking when Lafayette holds up the plastic bag with the costume in it for Alex to either hold as a maybe or reject. It's when Alex starts looking at the Sexy Ladybug costumes that Lafayette realizes something is off.

"What's wrong, Alexander?" They ask, taking the ladybug costume out of his hands and setting it back on the rack.

"It's about the thing. You know, the secret that me and John have that we won't tell you about." Lafayette gasps, bouncing up and down on their feet. Alex wishes that Laf already knew so he could kiss them.

"Are you finally going to tell me?"  
  
"Well I thought we were going to wait until after Halloween, but judging by what you said earlier, I think it'd be pretty okay to tell you now."

Lafayette chuckles nervously. Alex didn't think people still chuckled. "I can explain that, I just-"

"Don't. You don't have to apologize."

"I do, Alex."

"No, you don't. The thing that we have to tell you? The thing that we've been keeping secret? It's that both me and John may or may not be a little, and by a little I mean a lot, in love with both you and Hercules."

Lafayette just stares at him. "So you're telling me that you and John want to date me and Hercules?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Does John know that you're telling me?"

"He does and he is currently telling Mulligan as well."

"Good, now I can do this without consequence," is the last thing Alex hears before Lafayette is pushing him against the nearest wall without costumes hanging from it and leaning down to kiss him.

There isn't a lot of space for this kiss to happen the way either of them want it to, but at least it's something. When Lafayette breaks the kiss, it's because there's an ache in their back. Alex leans against the wall, a matching ache in his toes from standing on them to be able to even reach Laf.

"We should get back to John and Hercules," Alex tells them, dragging them by the hand back to the changing rooms.

Hercules and John are staring into each other's eyes when Alex and Lafayette get back. The two not in a trance encircle the two that are, and they don't notice anything. When Lafayette claps to snap them out of it, Hercules blinks, but the two of them don't react in any other way.

"So I guess we're dating now?" Hercules remarks, making no indication of whether he's talking to just John or all of them.

"Are you and Lafayette dating?" John asks, making sure they're all on the same page.

"We have been for like two weeks, where have you been?" Alex's brow furrows and he turns to Lafayette, who nods solemnly, resigning to fate.

The mess that was the bizarre staring contest between John and Hercules ends. They pack up the costumes they pick and the ones they don't, putting the ones they don't back on the rack. John buys the pirate costume and Alex buys the fucking pumpkin. John almost cries when he sees the bright technicolor orange foam stuffed into the small plastic bag and set on the counter.

After they check out, they're all standing outside the costume shop.

"So what do we do now?" Hercules asks, holding John's hand.  
"Well, my dear Mulligan, once I asked a child the same question. He told me that we are going to get through this year, get through the next, graduate, and then we're going to change the world," John responds. Alex elbows him in the arm, it being him who said that.

"What about college?" Lafayette questions the two of them.

"We'll change the world by then, surly," Alex assures them.

Hercules smiles. "And If we don't change the world, Alex?"

"Then at least we've changed each other."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest thing I have ever written on here.


End file.
